A Happy Ending
by heathergee83
Summary: Just a cute Outlaw Queen Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Regina sat on the couch wrapped in his arms, listening to the boys, their boys playing in the other room. Roland's laughter carried through the whole house. He looked up to Henry so much. Henry really cared about the little boy and it brought a smile to her face.

As she sat there she could feel his heart beating in time with hers. This was where she was meant to be. It had been a hard journey to get here but she had finally let herself open up to the thought of happiness.

When she took a deep breath and sighed. Robin broke the silence "Everything ok, Dear? Do you need anything?" As he put his hand on her swollen belly.

"I'm good, Just thinking" Regina replied

"About?" He asked

"Us, the boys, our little girl here, how happy you have made me." She lightly kissed him on the lips

Robin smiled, resting his forehead on hers and lightly brushed his thumb over her cheek. "You're welcome" he said with a smirk. "Don't be too cocky now" she said with a giggle. They kissed once more, lingering on each other lips and just as they were deepening their kiss, they heard Roland giggle and Henry sigh.

Henry stood in the arch was of the living room with his arms crossed over his chest, Roland was already bee lining it to the couch, reading to climb up on to Regina lap.

"Be careful" Robin said

"I know" He whined "I won't hurt my baby sister, when will she be here?"

"Soon" They said in unison

"We still have to finish her room before she gets here" Henry said still standing in the archway

"Can we finish it tomorrow and then maybe she can come the next day" Roland said with a smile

"That's not how it works" Henry said with a laugh

Roland crossed his arms over his chest and said "Maybe that is how it works, maybe she will want to see her new room, maybe….." he sighed feeling defeated.

He just wanted to be a big brother so bad. Roland leaned down, putting a hand on each side of Regina's baby bump and whispered "Hello baby, if we finish your room will you come out?" just as he finish his question Roland and Regina both jumped from the forceful kick.

"Well, Roland what do you think?" Regina asked

"I think we finish it tomorrow, she wants to see her room. I knew it!" He said with a victory smile

Henry just shook his head and started walking up stairs yelling goodnight. Robin picked Roland up over his head and had him flying like superman around the living room and then hovering over Regina for a kiss.

"Goodnight my sweet boy" Regina said as she kissed his forehead

"Goodnight Mama"

"I'll be right back down, Don't move" Robin said with Roland still hovering over Regina giggling

Robin lifted Roland above his head, so he could fly to bed. Regina could hear his laughter and squealing until they made it to his room.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, the next thing she knew, Robin was knelt down next to her caressing her arm. "Regina? Love? Let's go to bed" Her eyes opened slowing "OK" She gave a tired smiled. Robin extended his hand to help her up. Together, they walked up stairs to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Every one was still asleep in the house except for Roland. He cracked his door open and poked his head out slowing. As he slowly tip-toed down the hall to Henry's room he dropped his stuffed monkey, he didn't sleep without. He then slowing opened Henry's door and creeped over to the bed. He just stood there wanting to wake up Henry but knowing the teen would not be happy about. Roland leaned down and whispered "Henry, are you awake?" Henry stirred and whispered "What are you doing in here, it still dark out!" Roland smiled "We need to get up early and finish our baby sister's room….TODAY". Henry sighed "Roland, go back to bed. At least wait for it to be morning". He rolled over and fell back to sleep. Roland sighed and walked to his room, staying and waiting for the sunrise, his excitement getting the best of him.

Finally he could see the light poking out behind the trees. He got up and ran to Henry's room again. This time jumping on the bed, laughing "GET UUUUUUUUP NOOOOOW!".

"I might have to kill you, ok I'm up!" He said. "No use trying to make you wait"

Roland shook his head as he bounce on Henry's bed "Nope!"

"We aren't waking Mom and Dad yet! You'll have to wait. Are you hungry?"

Roland nodded and smiled. They walked downstairs to the kitchen, Roland climbed up onto one of the bar stools, as Henry grabbed milk from the fridge, 2 bowls and cereal from the cupboard. They sat next to each other and ate their breakfast quietly, after they made their way to the living room to watch TV….and wait.

* * *

Robin eyes fluttered open when the sunlight seeped through the curtains. It was still early; he could hear the TV from the living room and thought to himself _"The boys are up early"_. He turned to look at Regina, still sound asleep. He slowing slid out of bed not to wake her. After throwing on some sweats he made his way downstairs.

Roland heard his father and jumped up running "Papa, Can we go buy paint and put the crib together and, and, and…ummmm" he pause for a second thinking of what else needed to be done. "Please, Please, Please" He finished looking up with a big grin.

Robin picked Roland up and laughed "You sure are excited this morning"

"We need to finish it and then she will come" Roland said very matter of fact.

"OK, go get dress and we'll head to the store" Robin said.

Roland skipped up stairs, he threw on the first thing her could find, a multi-color plaid pair of shorts and a striped shirt. Running back downstairs he yelled "Ready!" Robin laughed, looked at Henry, who just shook his head. "I guess we should both get a dressed to" Henry said. Robin nodded and they both went to upstairs. Roland stood by the front door waiting impatiently. "Hurry, let's go!" he said as he pulled on Henry's hand and Robin's jacket. They jumped into the car and off they went to hardware store.

They got home a short time later, with bags full of painting supplies. Roland skipped through the front door, while Robin and Henry hauled the bags upstairs to the spare room, soon to nursery. Roland sat down next to the paint cans. Trying to open it, Robin caught him quick, "Wait my boy, we have to put down the sheet, your mother wouldn't be too happy if we spilled paint on the carpet." Roland got up and grabbed the plastic sheet handing it to Robin. They laid it down covering the carpet. Henry poured the pained in the trays and Robin helped Roland get the rollers ready. The next thing they knew one wall was a light shade of purple.

* * *

Regina stirred in bed, rolling onto her side, she look at the clock…11:42… How did she sleep so late? She lay there a few moments gathering her thoughts when she heard a crash and Roland's laughter. She could only imagine what had happen. She sat up swinger her legs over the side of the bed. Standing and stretching, she walked over to a chair, grabbed her robe and made her way toward the laughter.

As she made her way closer to the nursery, she could her Robin "You think this is funny, huh?" Regina walked into the doorway just in time to see Robin smear paint onto Roland's cheek. Roland's laugh got louder and he ran behind Henry who had a roller in one hand and a paint brush in the other "I'm ready for whatever you throw at me" Henry said.

"Yea, me too" Roland picked up a paint brush, dipped it into the bucket of paint and with a flick of his wrist Robin had paint splatter all over his shirt. Regina let out a giggle and all three boys looked over to the door.

"Mama!" Roland said running over smashing into her legs

At the same time Henry said with a smile "Mom!"

"How long have you been there?" Robin asked. "Long enough to know you didn't have a chance" Regina said as she squatted and kissed Roland painted cheek.

"Looks like you guys are having fun and working hard."

"Yes mama, we've been painting all morning and we are gonna put the crib together next" He said with a big grin.

"Well it looks great!" She said looking up at Robin and over to Henry. "You guys must have worked up an appetite. Why don't you go clean up and I'll start making something for lunch" Henry took Roland to the bathroom to get cleaned up and change out of his paint covered clothes. Robin made his way to the master bedroom to do the same.

* * *

After lunch Roland and Henry were back in the nursery, sitting on the floor looking at the direction booklet for the crib. Look at the booklet, then at each other and then down at the booklet again they didn't really know where to begin. "I wish I had magic" Henry said "Then all I would have to do is flick my wrist and it would be done."

"Yea, me too!" Roland agreed

"Well, we don't so let's figure this out"

After some more studying of the directions they started to figure things out and everything started piecing together nicely. Roland would hold the smaller pieces of the crib together and Henry would screw them in place. After about an hour it was just about done. Henry helped Roland put the wooden slates that the mattress would rest on in place. Once they were secure, they picked up the mattress and threw it in to the newly built crib. Pushing it against the wall and stepping back to admire their work. Henry said patting Roland on the head "We make a good team, good job!"

"Yea, we should build all kinds of things, Henry. Maybe we could build a treehouse." Roland looks up at Henry with a smile. "Maybe one day, let try something a bit smaller first." He says chuckling. "Go get mom and dad, so we can show them our work"

Roland didn't waste a second and went flying out of the room to the top of the stairs. "MAMA, PAPA, COME UPSTAIRS!" He yelled. "HUUUUUURRY!"

Regina and Robin got up from the couch and walk as fast as Regina's body would let her. Once to the top of the stairs Roland greeted them with a big grin and went skipping down the hall. They made their way to the nursery, Henry was standing outside with the door closed "Close your eyes." Roland said. They both did what they were told. Henry led Regina in as Roland led Robin. Standing in the middle of the room Roland said "Ok open" There was the white crib, with matching changing table and rocking chair set up in the room. The walls were a light shade of purple, the crib had the same shade of purple and a soft yellow blanket draped over the side. With a few stuffed animals sitting the corner of the crib was Roland's stuffed monkey.

"Roland, why is your monkey in the baby's crib?" Regina asked as she picked it up.

"Because I want my baby sister to have it, it helps me sleep and it will help her sleep at night." He replied. Regina eyes welled up with tears at the way Roland already wanted to take of his baby sister. Then tear started to fall freely.

"Mama, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked as he walked over to hug her

"Nothing's wrong, they're happy tears."

He really wasn't sure what happy tears were, but just as long as they weren't sad tears he didn't mind. Regina knelt and gave Roland a hug and lightly kissed his cheek. She then stood up, with the help of Robin, walked over to Henry gave him the same hug and kiss Roland just received. "Thank you." She whispered. Looking over to Robin and then back to each boy with a smile, rubbing her large stomach "Thank you boys, I love you both." "You do understand Roland just because we finished the room doesn't mean she'll be here tomorrow." Henry smiled and Roland almost exploded with excitement. "Yes is does, I know she'll be here tomorrow. I can't wait!"

* * *

Later that night Regina and Robin were sitting on the couch together watching TV. Roland had passed out mere minutes after dinner. He had walked straight from the kitchen to the couch, sat down next to Regina, snuggled under her arm and was out. Henry was upstairs in his room playing video games.

"Do you want me to put him to bed?" Robin asked starting to get up. Regina put her hand on his thigh to stop him "No, he leave him. I like when he snuggles with me and I'm not sure when I'll be able to once the baby's born."

"He's going be so disappointed tomorrow when he wakes up and there no baby in the house."

"The poor boy, well we have all night you never know what might happen." Regina said. She still had about a week till her due date but Dr. Whale said it could be any day now. They were all excited for the little girl to join the family. They sat on the couch watching TV for a while. When Robin realized Regina had falling asleep he smiled to himself. Hoping no excitement would happen, that's where they would stay for most of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 3am in the morning when Regina was woken by a sharp pain in her lower back. She sat up and realized she was in her bed not remembering when or how she got there. She looked to her side, Robin was sleeping soundly. She thought to wake him right away, he would be mad if she didn't. Yet she waited, it could have just been one quick cramp. She laid back down and closed her eyes hoping she was right. About 20 minutes later, just as she was back to sleep another sharp pain, this one lasting a bit longer made her eyes fly open. She waited for the pain to subside before sitting up and leaning against the headboard. Lifting her hand to Robin's shoulder, nudging him lightly she whispered "Robin". He didn't move. She sighed to herself and shook his shoulder a bit harder raising her voice a bit "Robin". He turned over opening his eyes. Regina looked down at him and gave him a small smile "Our son might have been right about his baby sister".

Robin rubbed his eyes "What are you talking about?" He then realized what she had just said and shot out of bed quicker than lightning. "Oh my God, How are you feeling, do need anything, do you want to go to the hospital, should I wake the boys, Oh my god!" He rambled, pacing at the foot of the bed. "Robin, Calm down. I've only had 2 contractions if that's even what they were. We have plenty of time, they were 20 minutes apart." Regina said trying to get Robin to sit back down on the bed with her. She thought maybe waking him was a bad idea now. She wasn't even sure she was in labor yet. "Robin come sit down, it will be ok." Robin sat down next her, kissed her temple and rested one hand on her belly. She smiled, placing her hand upon his. "I woke you up to help and reassure me but there you went all mad" she said with a chuckle. He sighed "Sorry love, I just didn't really expect it tonight. I guess our son is a bit of a psychic. We should start taking him more seriously". They both laughed.

Robin nervously kept looking at the clock, fifteen minutes….sixteen….seventeen…he sighed. "Just try going back to sleep, I shouldn't of wo...ahh" She gripped Robin's hand as another contraction ripped through her body this one wrapping around to her abdomen "Breathe, Regina, you have to breath" Robin said. She let out the breath she didn't realize she was even holding. She took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. She did this for the next 2 minutes. "That one was a whole lot worse than the last one". "I'm going to call Whale and see what he wants us to do." Robin got up walk over to the dresser, pick up his cell phone and dialed the hospital. Being almost 4am, Whale wasn't there but the nurse asked a few questions like…how far apart are the contractions, has her water broken yet…Robin hung up the phone and sat back down next to Regina on the bed. "What did they say?" She asked "Well, Whale's not there being the middle of the night and not much happens in Storybrook lately. The nurse said it could be false labor and we don't have to go to hospital until your contractions are closer together or until your water breaks, whichever happens first. They will let Whale know what's going on." Robin said. "I guess we wait" Regina sighed "Looks like we are getting a little bit of excitement tonight" she smiled rubbing her belly.

Regina only had a couple of contractions over the last hour; the time between them lessening. She was still sitting in bed resting her head back thinking maybe they should make their way to the hospital. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Just making it to the door, she stopped bending forward gripping the door frame with one hand and her stomach with other. The pain was getting more intense and this one had come quicker than the last. Taking deep breaths she now knew that she was ready to go. She didn't want to take any chances. Once the pain subsided she made her way down the hall looking for Robin.

Robin had checked on Roland and to get some water. He tried to relax for Regina's sake. There was no use being nervous, babies are born every day. Roland was sound asleep, holding his monkey. He checked on Regina before he went downstairs. He now stood in the kitchen just staring at his glass of water. He was lost in thought. He just couldn't grasp how much life had changed. How happy he had become, the family he had, it was an amazing feeling. Was he nervous, of course he was, but so happy. He went to refill his glass when he heard a gasp and went running out of the kitchen. He found Regina leaning on the Railing at the bottom of the stairs, he ran over to her, helping her breathe through another contraction. She looked up at him "Can you call Emma or Snow now?" Robin nodded knowing that was it, they were going to the hospital. After he helped Regina to the couch "I'll call Snow, and then grab your bag and we'll be off" Regina gave him a weak smile. Robin knelt down next to her, taking her hand "I'll be right back, if you need me for anything just yell" Regina just nodded taking in a deep breath.

Robin picked up the phone and dialed "Snow?"

"Robin?" Snow said.

"Sorry it's so late, well…early I guess, but can you or Emma come over and stay with the boys?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, it's just baby time" He said with a hint of nervousness.

"Of course, we'll be right over" Snow said with a lot of excitement.

Less than 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Robin stepped off the last stair and continued to the door. He opened it quickly to see the Charming family standing there. Snow walked straight into the house with a big grin on face. "Where's Regina?" Robin pointed to the living room. "She's sitting on the couch." Snow didn't waste any time and made her way to the living room. Robin holds the door open for Emma and David, who is holding a sleeping Neal. David moves the toddler carefully not to wake him, gives Robin a pat on the back. "Are you ready to be a father again?" Robin just nods he looks like he might throw up. David senses this. "You'll be fine, just do whatever Regina says and you'll be just fine" trying to reassure him a bit. Robin smiles, lets out a sigh and closes the door.

Snow is practically running into the living room and sits down on the couch next to Regina. Regina looked up at snow with a slight smile. "How are you feeling?" Snow asked. "A bit nervous" She confessed. Snow took Regina's hand in hers with a huge grin "What do you have to be nervous about, Henry and Roland love you and Robin will be all the support you need. You will do great." Regina sighed trying hard to believe that Snow was right, she was always so optimistic. Before she could respond Robin, David and Emma walked in. "You brought the whole family?" Regina said looking over to Snow. "Of course we all came; it'll be fun to hang out with Henry and Roland in the morning." Emma said. "And now that we're here, you should be going." David added. Robin helped Regina up off the couch, grab her bag and they made their way out of the house.

* * *

Roland slowly crept in to this parent's bedroom, when he made it to the empty bed he didn't know what to make of it. He turns around quick and runs down the stairs. When he gets to the bottom of the stairs he pauses for a minute thinking what direction to go. Kitchen, they must be cooking breakfast he thought to himself. When he walks into the kitchen and no one was there he turns around even quicker than before. Running to the living room he stops when he sees Emma sleeping on the couch. With a very confused look upon his face he make his way back upstairs and into Henry's room.

"Henry, wake up! Mama and Papa are gone." He whispered.

Henry opens his eyes "What are you talking about, they can't be gone Roland". "They are" He whines "And Emma is sleeping on the couch." He states with his arms crossing over his chest.

Henry sits up when he hear that Emma is there. That can only mean one thing he thought, his parents must have gone to the hospital in the middle of the night. "Let's go see what's going on." Henry gets up putting on his robe, leading Roland back downstairs. Once down stairs they could hear more than just Emma's voice coming from the Kitchen. The boys walk into the kitchen to see David setting the table, Emma getting eggs, milk and bread and Snow putting Neal into his booster seat at the table. Henry and Roland look at each other not knowing what was going on, then look back at the three adults in the kitchen, who were going on with their day as if this is what happen every morning.

"Um not to be rude but why are you guys here?" Henry asks

"Yea, where's Mama and Papa?" Roland adds.

"Are you boys hungry? I'm going to make French Toast" Emma says holding up a frying pan.

"Don't try and change the subject, where are Mom and Robin?" Henry asks looking between the three adults.

"Yea, tell us!" Roland says trying to figure out what is going on. "They went to the hospital, your sister is eager to meet you." Snow says as she walks over to Roland and rustles his hair.

Henry immediately smiles with excitement. "Can we go and see them?"

Snow walks over to Henry putting her arm around his shoulder "After breakfast, we'll head up there. Babies take a while to be born, we have time."

As they sit around the table eating, Roland is just about to shove a giant piece of French Toast into his mouth when he stops and looks straight at Henry "I told you if we finished her room she would come." He said this very proudly with a giant grin. Henry swallows the bite of food in his mouth. Looks up from his plate at Roland "Lucky guess, that's all" He says with a smile. Roland doesn't care if Henry believes him or not he knew he was right and he couldn't be happier. Roland shovels the rest of the food on his plate into his mouth. "Done, can we go see Mama and Papa now?" Emma tells him to go get dress and they will when everyone is ready to go. Roland jumps up and runs upstairs. Henry laughs "I think he may be a bit excited." Snow and David laugh and Emma says smiling "I hadn't really noticed."

They finish eating, clean up quickly and plan to leave. Snow is holding Neal, David walks out of the living room where he grabbed a few toys to keep Neal entertained while at the hospital, waiting rooms are boring for adults the two year old may not last long. Emma walks out of the kitchen putting several bottles of water into a bag. Henry is standing waiting on the landing to the front door. Roland is just about to step off the last stair "Wait, I forgot something." He spins around flying back up the stairs. Seconds later he's running back down holding his stuffed monkey. "What do you need that for, we will be coming home tonight" Henry says. "It's for our sister I told Mama yesterday that I was giving it to her." Roland replies. "Alright, we all ready to go?" Emma says as she walks down the landing and opens the front door. When they all turn to go outside Robin and a still very pregnant Regina are standing on the front porch about to walk into the house. Both looking exhausted from the excitement of the early morning.

* * *

******Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. Chapter one was just something that popped into my head and I decided to write it out. I will try to update once a week. (We'll see how that goes, I'm the worst procrastinator). I also don't have much of a plan on where this is going, just something fun I decided to do. I need fluff and outlaw queen baby is where it's at. Thanks again! Nice late update, got stuck a few times. Well, Hope you like Chapter 3 - Heather **


	4. Chapter 4

Emma steps to the side to let the very tired couple into the house. Robin has his arm wrapped around Regina helping her walk. She could fall asleep where ever she lands. Regina looks around and her eyes locked with Snow's "So, false alarm." Regina nods slowly with a small smile.

"Why don't we take the boys for the day and you two get some much needed sleep." Snow said looking back and forth between the couple.

"That would be good" Robin said looking at Snow with a small grin. "That is if you boys want to go?" He said looking at the boys. Henry nodded "That's cool, maybe Gramps can teach me to drive again" He said laughing. When he saw the look on his mother's face he quickly stopped laughing but kept the grin on his face. Roland on the other hand didn't look to happy about any of it. "I don't want to go!" He said as he stomped his foot. "Looks like we have a fighter" Regina said. "Can we move to the couch if we are going to have to talk about this? I'm exhausted." She continued. The whole family made their way into the living room. Regina sat down on the couch letting out a sigh, resting her hand on her stomach. Roland climbed up onto the couch next to her, snuggling under her arm and resting his hand on top of hers. "Mama, I thought you went to have the baby." He said in a small voice. Regina looked down at his sweet face "So did I, but it looks like she want to stay in my tummy a little longer." "Ok, I was just really happy to meet her. I even had my monkey ready to go." He said holding it up but kept his eyes on his lap. Regina smiled and kissed Roland on his head. "I know you're ready to meet her buddy, we all are." Robin said kneeling down. "But we have to be patient, she'll be here soon." Roland nodded still not looking up. "Can I stay here with you and Mama today, please?" "It won't be much fun. Mama and I are both pretty tired we're probably going to take a nap." Robin said thinking a nap may get him to go with Emma, Snow and David.

Emma chimed in "We can go to the park Roland."

"I'll push you on the swings." Henry added.

Snow walked in a little so Roland could hear her "Maybe get ice cream."

"Even some sword fighting too" David finished.

That would be the best day for any six year old but there was no persuading the little boy. "I want take a nap with you." Robin looked up at Regina, both having surprised looks on their faces. The little boy never wanted to take naps. Regina knew something else was going on but she was too tired to figure it out now. "Well, then we will be going" David said. "I'll bring Henry home later tonight after dinner." Emma said turning around putting her arm around Henry shoulders. "Bye Mom, bye Robin, bye Roland." Henry said. "Bye" Robin and Regina said in unison. Roland didn't even look up. Emma and Henry walked out the front door. David said goodbye, taking Neal from Snow following Emma and Henry. Snow walked over to the couch "If you need anything just call, ANYTHING! Roland if you change your mind later. We will come get you. Ok?" Roland just nodded his head slowly, still not wanting to look up at anyone. Regina looked at Snow "Thank you." With that Snow smiled, turned around and left closing the door behind her.

Regina lightly traced circles on Roland's hand that was still on her stomach "Roland, my sweet boy, what's wrong?" He finally looked up and softly said "Can I sleep in your bed with you?" "Of course you can let's go" Robin helped Regina get up, Roland never leaving her side. Regina looked at Robin with a puzzled expression. Robin just shrugged his shoulders. Neither parent knew why Roland was so down and why he was being so clingy. Maybe a nap would do them all good.

* * *

It had been a while since Henry had spent a day with Emma. With Emma being busy at the station with tedious tasked around town, Henry at school during the week and his weekends helping around the house with baby stuff. They both just didn't have more than a dinner once a week or Emma walking with Henry and Roland to school. "What's the plan?" Henry asked Emma. "Up to you, since Roland didn't come with us." She replied. Henry wasted no time thinking about it. "I may be fifteen but I'm thinking we still need ice cream." He said with a smirk. Emma nodded "You can never go wrong with that." She looked over to Snow and David. "Are you two coming?" Snow and David shared a look "I think we're just going to be heading home to relax. We'll see you two later" David said. They bid their goodbyes and went separate ways. Snow had a small smile on her face knowing that Henry and Emma need some time together.

They spent the day walking around town talking about what had been going on each other lives. They use to talk every day when living in New York. That one year was real, though their memories may not have been. There hadn't been much excitement when it came to either of their lives but both listened carefully when the other would tell a story. They stopped at the arcade, played games until their finger were sore. They went to Granny's for lunch and got ice cream on their way to the pier. Emma sat down on a bench looking out at the water. "This has been a fun day, kid." "Yea, we should do this more." Henry agreed as he sat down next to her. They sat there watching the water in a comfortable silence eating ice cream.

* * *

Roland woke up first, since he was the only one who slept until a reasonable hour the night before. He lay between Robin and Regina holding his stuffed monkey snuggled up under Regina's arm. He laid there for a while just staring at Regina swollen belly. He was so disappointed when his parents came back home and there was no baby with them. He scooted down the bed slowing so his head was right next to Regina belly. He lightly touched Regina's belly and whispered "Can you come soon I can't wait to meet you." He then crawled slowing to the foot of the bed and climbed off carefully not to wake the two sleeping adults. He stood there a short moment, grabbed his monkey and made his way to the nursery.

He sat on the floor of the nursery just staring at the purple walls thinking about the fun stuff he would do with his little sister. He would take care of her like Henry takes care of him. He would read her stories about the Enchanted Forest and teach her how to play video game, the little boy's imagination running wild while he sat there looking around the room. He didn't realize that someone had open the door and started to walk in. He looked up "Papa" barely above a whisper. "Roland, what are you doing in here?" Robin asked with a loving tone. Roland just shrugged his shoulders. Robin sat down facing the boy "Do you want to tell me why you're so down?" Roland looked down at his hands and then grabbed his monkey that was on the floor next to him. Wrapping his arms around his monkey he looked up at Robin

"I really thinked that if we finished the room…" He trailed off not finishing his sentence looking around. Robin's heart broke his little guy was so disappointed. "Look buddy, I know you really want her to be here. We all do but we have to let her grow inside mommy's belly for as long as she needs. We need her to strong, like you." Roland looked back down and sighed. "I promise she'll be here sooner than you think." Robin said with a smile and then leaned in to tickle Roland. Roland let a small giggle. "There's that great laugh and happy kid I know. Come on lets go make lunch." They stood up, walked out of the room and made their way down the stairs.

* * *

Robin had sent Roland upstairs to wake up Regina for lunch. Roland slowly made his way into the bedroom. He made his way to the foot of the bed, climbed up and crawled up next to Regina. He laid down next her facing her with his head on a pillow. "Mama" he whispered. Regina's eyes opened slowly. Roland stayed in place with a giant smile on his face. "Mama, we made lunch." He said still whispering. Regina smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Oh you did, Did you?" she said. He shook his head and giggled "Not really, we called Granny's and Ruby brought it over." Regina brought her hand up to Roland's cheek "I happy to see you're feeling better." Roland nodded his head. "Come on let's go eat." Roland jumped up and off the bed. Regina sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Roland went over took her hand and led her out of the room and down the stairs.

When Roland finished eating he went out to the backyard to play. Regina made her way to the back porch with Robin not far behind. Robin and Regina watched as Roland entertained himself catching lizards. "I guess that nap helped him feel a bit better" Regina said softly. "I talked to him, when I woke I found him sitting in the nursery" Robin said. "He's just excited about the baby and really disappointed he wasn't right about finishing the room" He added. Regina looked out at Roland. Roland was now running full speed up to his parents. He had two wild flowers in his hand. He reached his arm out toward Regina "For you Mama." Regina leaned forward kiss his dimple "Thank you! I love it and I love you." Roland giggled "I love you too" he climbed up onto the bench between the two adults. He looked at Robin for a second smiled "I love you too, Papa." Then looked back over to Regina. He touched her stomach leaned down "I love you too, I'm waiting but it's ok Papa said you need to be strong. So we will wait." Roland felt his sister kick. It made him even happier in that moment. Regina was a bit teary over how much Roland loved this baby and she wasn't even born yet. Roland leaned into Regina's side. The three of them sat there a while enjoying the beautiful summer afternoon.

* * *

**I was so stuck on the chapter, just a filler chapter really. Always fluffy family time. I tried to post last night but the site was down and then tried from my phone this morning but it was a hot mess of computer lingo. Thanks for waiting :) For those Regal Believers out there don't worry Regina/Henry time will come. Thanks for all the Favorites, Follows and Reviews. Have any ideas you wanna throw at me, go for and if it works with where I'm going I'll try and add it. Happy Reading ~ Heather**


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed with three more trips to the hospital, the last one being 2 days ago. Regina sat in the living room resting. Her due date being yesterday she was starting to become nervous that something was wrong. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Robin tried to calm her fears and would repeat everything Dr. Whale had said each time they went to the hospital.

"_Everything is looking great, she's healthy and you're healthy. This is all completely normal and it's your first pregnancy so she will probably be late. No stressing. She will come when she's ready."_

Regina would repeat this in her head over and over again trying to calm her nerves. That first trip to the hospital just over a week ago, she had told Snow she was nervous. "Nervous" she whispered. She was scared, terrified. She has so many doubts about raising her daughter. She chuckled to herself rubbing her belly "It's too late now to have doubts. We will do just fine."

Henry walked into living room "Mom?" He paused looking around "Who are you talking to?" Regina looked up at Henry with a soft smile but still there was worry in her eyes. "To your sister" Henry could tell something was wrong. He sat down next to Regina "Mom, are you ok? You can tell me I'm not a little kid anymore" Regina stared at him for a moment realizing that her little prince was all grown up. He wasn't the little boy who would come into her room when he was scared of monsters under the bed or the thunder storms in the middle of the night. That he could see through her fake smiles and masks. He cared about her. He loved her.

She took a deep breath taking Henry's hand she asked "Am I a good mother?" Henry eyes widened with surprise. "Of course you are. Why would you think anything different?" Before Regina could answer Henry said "Mom, I know we had a rough time for a while but you were always a good mother. I was ten and wasn't happy… So I blamed you. You were the only one I could blame." He turned his head unable to look at his mother. "Oh Henry, that's all in the past now" Henry looked back to Regina with a tear falling down his cheek. "It might be the past and we have so much love in this house now but because I pulled away from you then you are now thinking you're not a good mother. You are and always were. Look at Roland, he adores you and this baby will too." Regina's eyes weld up with tears "Please don't blame yourself for the past. I didn't know how to love very well but you taught me how. I love you Henry, Thank you." She leaned over wiped Henry's tears and kissed his forehead and whispered "My little prince." Henry wrapped his arms around Regina. "I love you Mom."

* * *

Robin took Roland to the park after lunch. They spent the day together at the animal shelter. Robin was trying to keep Roland busy. The boy had been stuck at home all week, except when he was dropped off at Emma's or Granny's for the trips to the hospital. Each time they came home Roland was so disappointed. Robin sat on a park bench watching his son run around with the other kids. "Roland, we have to go. It looks like it may storm" Roland said goodbye to his friends and ran up to his father. "Can we get some ice cream on the way back?" Robin laughed "Of course we can".

After they had their ice cream, they walked back to the shelter. They wind was picking up as they walked back. "This storm coming may be a big one" Robin said looking at his son's chocolate covered face. Roland nodded his head. They could hear thunder in the distance and see lighting over the ocean. "When we get back to the shelter, we need to be fast. I want to beat this storm home" Roland nodded his head again, his mouth full of ice cream.

When they got to the shelter Roland ran down the hall to let the few dogs they had out in the back. Roland ran around playing with them for a while. He filled the dog's food and then picked up the hose filled their water bowls. Robin finished up some paper work on animals that had been adopted and sent out a few supply orders. He looked at the clock realizing the time got away from him. He looked out the window to see how bad the weather had gotten. Not too bad just yet but it was going to be. He walked to the back where Roland was, he found his son running around laughing and playing fetch with the dogs. Robin smiled he loved how carefree Roland could be.

"Roland lets put them back in their rooms and we'll make our way home before the storm hits." Roland called the dogs. They came running toward him, almost knocking the small boy over. "Do you guys want cookies" he asked. He picked up the box of dog treat. Shaking the box, he made his way down the hall where the dogs were kept. Each dog would walk into their room and Roland would have them sit and take the cookie nice and easy. It might be one of Roland's favorite things to do.

Robin had walked back to the front of the shelter to turn the lights out and close up. As he hit the last light switch and grabbed his keys Roland came skipping out. "All done, Papa" He said putting on his jacket. "Alright my boy, let's stop at Granny's and pick up dinner so your mother doesn't have to cook." He paused stepping outside and locking the door behind him. "This storm is moving pretty slow, we should have plenty of time" They made their way toward Granny's hoping they did in fact have enough time. Just then Robin's phone rang. "Hello"

* * *

Henry and Regina spent the rest of the morning watching TV together. Regina was comfortable on the couch and had no intentions on moving. She had fallen asleep soon after noon, Henry notice she was asleep. So he made himself some lunch and went to his room to play video games. He zones out most of the time when playing them. A about an hour passed when his door opened. "Hey Mom, you were sleeping I didn't want to wake you" he said. "Its ok sweetheart, I'm going to go lay down in my room. My back hurts from the couch" she said. Henry nodded, turning his head back to his TV and beginning to play his game again.

Regina slowly walked down the hall to her bedroom. She woke up from a dull pain in her lower back. It wasn't the same pain she had when she was in false labor. "It must have been the way I was sleeping on the couch" She said to herself as she walked into her room. Before lying down she heard thunder roll. She went to the window just in time to see lighting flash over the ocean. "Good time for a nap" she said. She made herself comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours passed when she was woken by pain in her lower back. The dull pain wasn't so dull anymore. She really did want to go to the hospital again, to just be sent home. So she sat in her room listening to the thunder and watching the lighting. She could see the wind pick up and she thought "_This is going to be a big storm. I hope Robin and Roland are on the way home_" She picked up her phone to give him a call.

"Hello" Robin said

"Are you and Roland on your way home?" She asked

"We are. First we're stopping at Granny's to pick up dinner. We should be home soon"

"Great, I'll see you soon"

With that she hung up and placed her phone on the side table, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and went to stand up. Just as she was going to stand a nice sharp pain shot across her abdomen. "You really have the best timing" she said sarcastically holding her belly and taking deep breaths.

When the pain subsided she stood up, walked down the hall to Henry's room. He was still playing video games. "Henry?" "Yea" he said pausing and looking to his mother. "Robin and Roland will be home soon, they're picking up din…" she gasped and gripped the door frame. Henry dropped his controller and ran over to his mom. "What happen? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…pretty sure…your sister's trying to…fake us out again" Regina said between breaths. "I'll go downstairs with you and wait for Robin and Roland to come home" Henry said wrapping his arm around his mother's lower back and taking Regina's arm placing it over his shoulder. Slowly walking down the stairs and making it to the couch. Regina sat "I really ok Henry, I promise. We've already been through this 4 time. I'll have a few contractions and then they will stop" Henry wasn't too sure about that. "You never know mom" "If it get worse we'll go, I promise. Plus it's going to storm and I would really like to stay here and not the hospital during the storm" she said

Robin and Roland came in the front door. "It's really getting bad out there, starting to come down hard" Robin said closing the door. Roland ran to the kitchen with a bag of food "Hi Mama" Henry got up and grabbed the bag from Robin "Mom's having contractions again" Robin went straight into the living room. Regina looked up with a smile "Your daughter really likes to play games" "So she's my daughter now" he said in a playful tone. "What do you want to do?" He asked. "I want to wait. You and the boys eat I'll be in there in a minute." Regina said as she got up with Robin's help. Robin went into the kitchen to help the boys with dinner. Regina went to the bathroom; her daughter felt it was necessary to use her bladder as a punch bag.

Robin, Henry and Roland had dinner as dished out. Roland and Henry sat down at the table and began to eat. Robin placed his plate at his seat but turned and walked towards the bathroom. "Regina?" Regina opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom "I think my water just broke!"

* * *

**Thanks again for reading my fluff. A nice bit of Regal Believer in there. I love me some Henry and Regina love. Hope you all enjoyed! Happy Reading! **

**~ Heather**


	6. Chapter 6

"Robin, did you hear me?" Regina asked looking at her very stunned husband. "Robin?" She repeated.

Regina only took a few steps toward Robin before she stopped and grabbed on the table against the wall. She bent forward holding her stomach breathing until the intense pain traveling through body had subsided. Robin saw this happen and immediately snapped out of his daze. Regina felt him close to her "Welcome back!" She said between breathes with a small grin. She let go of the table turning towards him slightly. She took his hand and squeezed letting out a quiet whimper. He had his free hand rubbing circles across her lower back "When you're ready we'll go" Robin stated. Regina nodded still taking deep breaths.

When the pain subsided, she lessened her grip on Robin's hand and looked at his worried face. "Let's go have a baby" she said and kissed him lightly on the lips. Robin grabbed a towel from the bathroom and they walked to the couch slowly, Regina sat down. "I'll be right back" He turned to leave when Regina gasped and gripped the arm of the couch. Robin quickly knelt down in front of her. Her eyes were shut tight and holding her breath, this contraction being stronger than the last. "Love, you have to breath" She let out another small whimper and started to take long deep breaths as Robin did the same.

"That came quick and so close to the last one. How long have you been having contractions today?" Robin asked as he saw Regina's body begin to relax. "My lower back started hurting this afternoon but I figured it was because I fell asleep on the couch. I suppose I was wrong. So that would put me at five hours" She said "Regina! We have to get you to the hospital." Robin stood up and turned to leave again. This time only making in a few steps when there was a sky shattering clap of thunder and lightning to follow right outside the window. The house went black.

"MAMA? PAPA?" Roland yelled. Henry went to the kitchen to find the flash lights and candles. "It's ok my boy, stay with Henry" Robin yelled from the living room archway. Henry then felt Roland hug is side. "Roland I know you're scared but you don't have to be attached yourself to me" He said with a small laugh. "You can help me light candles" Henry lit a candle and let Roland light the next few with his help.

Henry walked out of the dining room holding a flashlight and a few candles "You guys ok?" he called to his parents. "In the living room Henry" Robin said. Henry made his way to the living room with Roland close behind. "Here's a flashlight. Haven't had storm like this since I was ten." He said handing it to Robin. Robin look a bit confused and Regina nodded remember the storm that destroyed Henry's castle. "Are you coming to eat dinner? I lit some candles." Robin shook his head as Regina replied "No sweetheart, we're going to the hospital. Looks like you'll have a sister tonight." Roland started jumping up and down "Really? YAY! My baby sister is coming tonight" he screamed Robin and Regina both nodded "Can you boys stay here with your mother? I'm going to get her bag and pulled the car in the garage." Robin said grabbing his coat, the bag and the keys.

* * *

Emma was still at the station with David when the phones started ringing. They both picked up a line. "Sheriff Station" They said in unison. When each was finished with the call they moved on to the next, each finishing at least ten calls each. Most of the calls were about the same things. When Emma hung up her last call she look over to David "Didn't think Storybrook was that big. Most of time we're looking for things to do" David chucked "I guess it's all or nothing here." Emma shrugged her shoulders. "What would you like to tackle first?" David asked walking over to Emma handing her a list from his phone calls. Looking at each list there were trees down everywhere, traffic lights lying in the middle of the intersections and the rain was flooding the river. This storm was not going to be pretty. "Looking at these lists there's not much we can do until the storm passes." With that thunder that could split the sky and lightning to follow made the power go out. "You should go home, Snow is probably worried. I'll be fine. Henry's with Regina and in case any calls come in I'll be here." Pulling a flashlight and book out of her desk she leaned back putting her feet up on the desk. "Go, I'm good" David hesitated for a minute. As Emma shooed him with her one hand, she picked up the phone to call Henry with the other.

* * *

Robin sat in the car put the key in the ignition and turned it but nothing, not the slightest of sound came from the engine. Laying his head back on the seat and sighing he pulled out his phone and started to dial. "Hello"

"Snow!" Robin said with a twinge of panic

"Robin, everything ok?" Snow asked

Robin cleared his throat "Um…Yea…sort of" He sighed trying to gather his thoughts. "You're scary me Robin. Is Regina ok? Henry? Roland?" She paused for a moment waiting for a response "Robin?" Snow said trying to get his attention. Robin inhaled deeply taking another moment. "Regina's water broke. This is the real deal and of all times the car won't start and the power is out." "Ok I'll be right over. Robin just stay calm and keep Regina calm. It will all be ok." Snow said. "Ok I'll try" He said as he inhaled deeply.

Hanging up the phone he got out of the car and walked in to the house. As he made his way back to where his wife was sitting Roland came running toward him. "Mama's making weird noises and sounds like a crying puppy" Robin chuckled picking up his son "I bet she does" Holding Roland he walked into the living room. "So we have a small problem." Regina's eyes were shut tight and she was squeezing Henry's hands, his fingers were turning purple. "All the blood has left my hands" Henry said. Regina opened her eyes looking down at his hands and let go. "Sorry sweetheart" she whispered. "Robin did you say there was a problem?" with a bit of panic in her voice.

"I did, the car won't start." He said

Regina's turned her head quickly towards Robin "What…no no no…this can't be happening…Not now" She said shaking her head on the verge of tears.

Robin knelt down in front of her taking her hand in his. Trying to comfort and calm her. "I called Snow she on her way to get us. It will all be ok." Regina inhaled deep her body tensed as another contraction tore through her body.

* * *

Snow was getting Neal ready to leave when David walked into the house. David didn't even ask where they would be going. There could only be one reason why they were leaving with the weather being so bad. "I'll get a few toys, did you pack snacks?" He asked. Snow looked up surprised; she hadn't heard him come in being lost in her thoughts and excitement. "I have snacks, no toys." She said. "Robin called, her water broke but the car won't start." David nodded as he picked up a couple of toys handing them to Snow. "I suppose we should get going then." David took Neal from Snow and walked through the door, Snow followed closing it behind her.

* * *

The rain pounding on the window, Regina's knuckles were white as she gripped the arm of the couch. She was concentrating on breathing. Her contraction where getting more intense each time. "Mama?" Roland asked quietly. "hmmm" is all Regina could get out. "Are you ok?" "She's ok Roland." Robin answered for her. "She's doesn't sound ok." Roland said sounding worried. Regina turned to look at Roland with a smile "I'm fine sweetheart, you don't have to be worried." Roland looked over to Henry for a reassuring expression. Henry nodded to agree with his mother. "She's good buddy, promise."

Henry's phone rang in his pocket "Hey Mom!"

"Hey Kid, how is every one holding up at the house?"

"Well…the powers out and the car won't start…." He paused for a moment "…and mom's water broke. So I guess you could say exciting."

Emma's mouth fell open. She quickly sat up dropping her feet to the ground. "I'll be right over" is all she said as she hung up, picked up the keys off her desk and was out the door.

"Mom? Hello?" he looked at his phone saw that the call was ended. "Looks like Emma's coming too." He said looking at his parents. Regina sighed "I just hope someone gets here, I don't think we have much time."

* * *

The drive took longer than they thought, having to change their route twice because of downed trees and some flooding. When they finally made it to the house the storm was at its peak. The wind thrashing the tree branches and the gate in front of the house was swinging freely. David had barely put the car on park before Snow's door was open and she was running through the rain to the front door. David unbuckled Neal, the toddler climbed through the car to the front seat and waited for his father. David reached behind the seat for the packed bad and picked up Neal for a quick run through the rain. Henry greeted them at the door, Snow already on her way to the living room. David put Neal down, taking his hand and followed close behind. Henry went to close the door when he saw Emma's bug pull in and park behind Snow jeep. Emma didn't waste any time and was inside in a flash. "Hey kid, it sure is coming down." She said shaking her wet hair out. As they made their way to the living room Roland came smashing into Emma's legs. "My baby sister's coming tonight." He said with a giant grin. "Is that so, well certainly sound like it?" Emma said messing the boy's hair; she could hear Regina's groaning in the living room.

Regina turned her attention to everyone who was walking in as her body relaxed a bit between the very close timing contractions. "I see the whole family is back again." She said through her teeth. Snow walked closer to the couch "Not to stress you out any more than you are, the roads are pretty bad. We had to turn around twice and whose know if the way we came is still open. Robin you should get Regina comfortable upstairs. This baby's going to be born here."

Emma took the three boys to kitchen. She took upon herself to be the one to keep them busy. "Do you guys want to build a fort?" She asked. "Roland jumped up and down "Yeah, I'll get some blankets and pillows." "Think his excited" Emma and Henry laughed. "Uh-Duh, you're here building a fort with us and he's going to be big brother." Henry said. "The kid may be the happiest kid on the planet." He added.

* * *

Robin had carried Regina upstairs to her as comfortable as she could be. He helped her change out her clothes and into a light night gown. As he pulled the gown over her head he looked into her eyes, he could see she was scared and this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. But when does their life ever go as planned. He helped her sit down on the bed, propping pillows behind her. She gave him a small smile and he smiled back. "You know this will be a great story when she's older." He said softly rubbing her belly. She just nodded placing her hand upon his. "I'm scared. I don't think I can do this." She admitted with a single tear falling down her cheek. "I believe it's a little late to change your mind." He said smiling. He cupped her cheek and light kissed her lips, resting his forehead against her caressing his thumb across her cheek. "I'm here, no need to be scared. We'll get through it together." Her fears may not be gone but she at least she knew she wasn't alone. As she felt another contraction coming on she tightened her grip on Robin's arm and took a deep breath. Robin sat on the side of the bed next to her helping her breath. "Just think in a short time we will be holding our baby girl." She nodded as the pain slowing went away.

Snow walked into the room "How's mom doing?" Regina looked toward Snow not letting go of Robin as another contraction was building. "Ok" is all she said before she let out a scream. "Let me know when this one is over, I'm going to see how far along you are. I have Dr. Whale on the phone and he's going to talk me through it." She said hold up the phone. Regina nodded. When the pain stopped, leaning against the head broad Regina nodded at Snow, Robin sat next to her still holding her hard. Snow lifted Regina gown, Regina shut her eyes tight from the pressure she felt and let out moan. Snow was quick about it listening to Dr. Whale on the phone. She hung up the phone, looking at Regina "You're almost there." Robin kissed her forehead. "I'm going to check on the boys really quick. You'll be ok with Snow?" She signed and smiled "Yes I'll be fine. Hurry back." He kissed her again as he stood up.

Snow sat down where Robin was sitting. The two women sitting in a comfortable silence for a few moments when Regina broke the silence "Thank you." "For what?" Snow said with a surprised look on her face. "For everything, for being here now." Regina replied. Snow took Regina's hand in hers, smiling she said "We're family, I'll always be here." Regina smiled but it faded quickly and she gripped Snow's hand to endure another strong contraction, this one bringing pressure in her abdomen. "I feel like I need to push." She said between breaths. "Hold on, not yet! If you push to soon you could hurt yourself or the baby." Regina let out a cry and inhaled hard. "Keep breathing." Snow encouraged. "When this passes, I'll check you again. Then you might be able to start pushing. We'll have a baby soon enough." Regina nodded still squeezing Snow's hand.

* * *

Robin walked in the living room there were blankets draped over chairs from the dining room with cushions propped up around them. He went to take a step in when a head poked out of one of the small holes in between the cushions. With a flashlight blinding him "Papa, you can't stand there, its quicksand." Robin quickly jumped on to a pillow that was lying on the floor. "Do you want to come in?" Roland asked. Robin shook his head and grinned. "Sorry my boy, I would love to but your mother needs me. Looks like you guys are having fun." Emma head popped out of the top of the fort "We are great, don't worry about us." Her head disappearing back in the blankets. Robin turned around to walk back upstairs "Remember to watch out for the quicksand papa." Roland said as he too disappeared in the cluster of blankets and cushions. Robin could hear the laughter coming from the living room as he climbed back up the stairs.

Robin walked back into the bedroom he heard Snow tell Regina. "Alright Regina on your next one push." He quickly made his way to Regina. She was now panting, he took her hand, she nodded and with all her strength she bent forward pushing. She fell back onto the pillow trying to catch her breath. There was no time to rest another contraction tearing through her body again. She arch forward this time holding her thighs, Robin had his arm around she shoulders supporting her. He whispered in her year "You can do this" she whimpered and let out a slow breath. Before the next contraction would start and would any moment. He took off his shoes and climb into bed behind her, so she could lean against his body. His legs wrapped around her hips, his hand arms around her waist, his hand landing softly on her bare stomach. Regina turned her head and nestled into his neck, panting she cried out in pain. "I can't push anymore, I can't do this." She shook her head as her body tensed Robin whispered "You can do this, I'm right here with you. You want to meet your daughter." Regina nodded, took a deep breath and leaned forward.

"Come on Regina, Your almost there, I can see her head." Snow announced. "Covered in black hair like her mother." Robin smiled when he heard snow say that. "You see, I told you she would be as beautiful as you are." This gave Regina the little bit of strength she needed. With one more push the baby's head was out. "Hold it Regina. Slowly push" Snow said as turned the baby carefully, slowly her shoulders were out. "PUSH!" Regina gave one last push, all the pressure was gone. She fell back exhausted on to Robin. Her eyes were shut she was waiting to hear it. Then a loud cry came from the small baby. Regina opened her eye and looked down. Robin kissed her temple. Regina had tears running down her cheeks. Snow wrapped the baby girl in a blanket and handed her to Regina. She looked down to her daughter with a giant smile. "Hello baby girl, we did it." The baby girl cooed as the sound of her mother voice. Robin caressed the baby's cheek softly. "We make a beautiful baby. I love you!" Regina let out a small laugh "We sure do. I love you too."

* * *

Hey All, Sorry it took me so long to update! I had a friend in town! I'm on mini vacation for the next week. My plan is to write so hopefully there will be a double update. Was also thinking about a couple of one-shot Prequel. We'll see where my creative mind takes me. Hope you liked it! I feed on reviews but I will write either way. :) Happy Reading. ~ Heather


End file.
